vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile (One Piece)
Summary Crocodile 'is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works. He is one of the longest running primary adversaries of the series as well as the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat. He was originally introduced as aShichibukai but was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta. Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down and went to Marineford to participate in the war; after that, he and Daz Bones decided to head out to the New World. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B '''with desert spada, 8-A with ground death | At least '''7-B Name: "Sir" Crocodile, moniker "Mr. 0" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 44 Pre Time-Skip | 46 Post Time-Skip Classification: Human, Pirate, Former Shichibukai, President of the Baroque Works, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Speed, durability, agility, endurance, Hant-to-Hand Combatant, Sand Manipulation (Mid-level), Water Absorption (Low-level), Dehydration (Low-level), Can sense things moving through the sand, Flight (via Logia Dispersion), Poison Manipulation (Entry-level), Elemental Mimicry (Sand), Logia Dispersion (Sand), Ate the Suna Suna no mi (Sand-Sand fruit) allowing him to become, generate and manipulate sand. It also allows the user to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids 'Attack Potency: City Block level with Desert Spada, Multi-City Block Level with Ground Death, can also ignore conventional durability to an extent by dehydration and poison, at least Town Level Environmental Destructive Capacity in the desert | At least City level (Fought Doflamingo on a roughly even footing.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Kept up with Luffy) | Likely Massively Hypersonic (Deflected a blow from Mihawk and matched Doflamingo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Unknown (Deflected Mihawk's assault against Luffy and matched Doflamingo) Durability: City-Block level (Took numerous blows from Luffy before finally falling down) | At least City level (Withstood a blow from Jozu), Logia Dispersion also makes it difficult to harm him Stamina: Very High (able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, fought through the Marineford Battle while sustaining some injuries) Range: Several metres, several kilometres in the desert Standard Equipment: His hook, which can be opened to reveal it is covered in deadly poison, there is a knife underneath the hook if it breaks off Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable and cunning (masterminded Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself a hero in the eyes of the people), also skilled at making flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit Weakness, vulnerable to liquid-based attacks, can only use his power to full extent in desert wastelands Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Suna Suna no Mi' (Sand-Sand Fruit): A Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Crocodile, allowing him to become, generate and manipulate sand. It also allows the user to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Crocodile has shown to create sand blades that can slice through the ground, create sandstorms, quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings, and killing all organic lifeforms via dehydration. * Desert Spada (Treasured Sword of Desert): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade. * Desert la Spada (Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert): An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. * Desert Girasole (Desert Sunflower): Crocodile creates a loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done in a desert terrain. * Barchan '('Crescent-Shaped Dune): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. * Desert Encierro (Desert Prison): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from them with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly fleshless state. * Sables (Sandstorm): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He can also makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. In deserts, it can cross the length of a small country and many of them in succession over a period of time can bury an entire city. * Sables: Pesado '('Sandstorm: Heavy): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. * Ground Seco '('Ground Drying): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. * Ground Death (Cycle of Erosion): An extremely strong version of Ground Seco. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. Key: Baroque Works Saga '''| Whitebeard War Saga''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: -Hoshigaki Kisame(Naruto) Inconclusive Matches: -Kuchiki Byakuya(Bleach) Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Sand Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Hax Category:Poison Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Intangibility Users